The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to large distribution handling of messages.
In general, electronic mail, also referred to as e-mail, is handled by an exchange system that routes electronic mail messages to message boxes of recipients. Many exchange systems for enterprises are set up in a client/server fashion, where a server dispatches message on behalf of client that may be used to compose or view messages. Intended recipients of a message may be batched into a dispatcher list, which may be referred to as a distribution list. A number of recipients in a distribution list may be unknown, as the recipients may be attached at a message server.